


Поцелуй победителю

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Amusement Parks, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: - Что у нас осталось?– Выиграть медвежонка Паддингтона для нашего американского друга, – подсказал Фра, протягивая Саманте упаковку влажных салфеток. – Но сначала пиво.– Ты прав, – просиял Киллиан, – Надо усложнить задачу.
Relationships: George Blagden/Aaron Tveit





	Поцелуй победителю

**Author's Note:**

> Мне сказали, что Джордж Благден профессионально стреляет из ружья, пистолета и лука, и я сгорела, как австрийский рояль.

– Ты бы мог быть супергероем, – сказал Киллиан, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Пиво в бутылке зашипело, недовольное переменой положения, и плеснуло пеной ему на пальцы. – Серьёзно, спасал бы дамочек в беде, боролся за добро и справедливость и носил обтягивающее трико дурацких цветов...   
– Сколько? – перебил его Джордж, когда пистолет, который он методично пересобирал, глухо стукнул о столешницу.   
– Тридцать восемь секунд.   
– Много, – Джордж расстроенно скривил рот и стащил с глаз повязку. – А где моё пиво?  
– Тебе рано.   
Джордж покачал головой и сам встал со стула, перешагнул через низкий журнальный столик и дошел до холодильника. Тусклая лампочка осветила его от застарелых пятен соуса и шоколада на майке до покрытых редкими тёмными волосками коленок, и Джордж, повернувшись к Киллиану, попросил:  
– Слушай, не говори никому. Я понимаю, что тебя просить молчать глупо, но всё же.   
– Говорить кому-то, что ты выбиваешь пятьдесят из пятидесяти из беретты, собираешь пистолет за сорок секунд с завязанными глазами и можешь попасть в глаз белке из лука с тридцати метров? – Киллиан перевесился через спинку дивана и улыбнулся: – Дорогуша, ты себя в зеркале видел? Да никто не поверит. 

Ветер с реки приносил прохладу, да и постоянно вращающиеся аттракционы разгоняли жару. Мороженое тоже помогало, хотя Саманте и приходилось есть его на весу, чтобы не закапать платье. Киллиан метко выбросил палочку от эскимо в мусорку и, вытерев липкие пальцы прямо о рубашку (о рубашку Фра, к слову), оглядел всех присутствующих. Саманта, наклонившись и держа руку на отлете, пыталась доесть последние капли своего мороженого, Фра придерживал её волосы и поглядывал на прохожих из-под козырька кепки, Аарон Твейт сидел на скамейке, вытянув ноги, и лениво дёргал за ленточку шарик, привязанный к его запястью, Мускато пытался обаять таксу в симпатичном ошейнике и её хозяйку, Найл углубился в кусты сирени, и его рыжеватая макушка маячила в сиреневых зарослях, как блуждающий огонёк на болоте, а Джордж угрюмо ютился на краешке скамейке, и в его руке оплывало розовое облако сахарной ваты.   
Киллиан улыбнулся, и Джордж, единственный заметивший эту ухмылку, поёжился, несмотря на жару. Он знал, что ничего хорошего после такой улыбки не бывает.   
– На карусели мы покатались, – сказал Киллиан, загибая палец, – Сладкой ваты всем малышам купили...  
– Спасибо, кстати, – отозвался из кустов Найл, а Джордж только страдальчески выгнул брови и меланхолично откусил клок сладкой ваты.   
– Не за что, дорогой, – отмахнулся Киллиан и продолжил: – Шарики нашли и даже отпустили почти все. В фонтане искупались.  
– Некоторые из нас, – поправил его Фра, у которого едва высохли сандалии.   
– Это детали, Фра, главное – результат. Что у нас осталось?   
– Выиграть медвежонка Паддингтона для нашего американского друга, – подсказал Фра, протягивая Саманте упаковку влажных салфеток. – Но сначала пиво.   
– Ты прав, – просиял Киллиан, – Надо усложнить задачу. 

– У них нет Паддингтона, – заметил Аарон, проходя в тир. Для этого ему пришлось чуть пригнуться и ещё осторожно протащить за собой шарик. Розовый, с надписью "Моя маленькая принцесса". Шарик выбирал, разумеется, Киллиан. – Я так не играю.   
– Зато розовый кролик вполне милый, – Саманта указала пальцем на плюшевого монстра на верхней полке. В другой руке она держала бутылку с пивом в бумажном пакете. – Сколько нужно выстрелов, чтобы получить кролика?   
– Пятьдесят из пятидесяти, – буркнул полноватый араб, протирающий пистолеты за стойкой. – Сорок за панду, тридцать за медведей, двадцать за бегемота, десятка за собаку, и утешительный приз – брелок с автобусом – за меньшее количество.   
– Серьёзно, – присвистнул Мускато, поддёргивая рукава рубашки. – Что мне будет за выигрыш?   
– На меньшее, чем поцелуй, я бы не соглашался, – Киллиан хлопнул его по плечу и высыпал на стойку пригоршню мелочи. – Если у меня всё ещё хорошо с математикой, у нас на это пять попыток. Стрелять будут Мускато, Сэмми, я, Фра и Коржик. Возражения?  
– Я против, – тут же сказал Джордж, но Киллиан, проигнорировав его, протянул Мускато пистолет:  
– Раз нет возражений, стреляй.   
После первой серии выстрелов Саманта привесила на сумку брелок и, чмокнув Мускато в висок, потянулась за пистолетом.   
– Моя очередь, – сказала она, вытягивая руки, как в кино.  
– Быстро устанешь, – окликнул её Джордж. – Одну руку согни, правую ногу вперёд, курок нажимай плавно.   
На него тут же посмотрели все, кто был в тире, включая араба.   
– Что? – пожал плечами Джордж, – Я смотрел много сериалов про ФБР.  
– Один-то точно, – ухмыльнулся Киллиан, подталкивая Аарона в плечо. – Грейсленд же?   
В полумраке тира было не очень заметно, как Джордж покраснел, но Киллиану не нужно было смотреть, чтобы заметить это. Он слишком давно знал Джорджа. И благодаря ему все, кроме Аарона и, пожалуй, араба, знали, почему Джордж вдруг замолчал и перестал давать Саманте советы.   
Обменяв собаку на поцелуй в нос от Киллиана, Саманта передала ему пистолет и села на скамейку рядом с Джорджем:  
– Не знаю, как, но мне это помогло.  
– Нас учили перед съёмками стрелять из пистолета, – сказал Аарон, протягивая ей её бутылку, – Но, честно, это только видимость. Я умею целиться с сосредоточенным лицом, но, уверен, что ни одного раза не попаду в цель. Тем более, по движущимся целям. Так что у тебя талант.   
– Да, пятнадцать из пятидесяти – с ума сойти, какой талант, – рассмеялась Саманта. – Видимо, не видать нам кролика.   
– Не зарекайся, – многозначительно ухмыльнулся Киллиан и тут же промазал.   
Свой брелок Киллиан прицепил на ключи Найла от их квартиры.  
– И попробуй теперь потерять, – сказал он, взъерошив чёлку Найла пальцами. Когда Найл, привстав на цыпочки, легонько ткнулся губами Киллиану в щёку, все, даже Аарон неловко отвернулись. Шутить над этим не захотелось никому. Даже Фра, хотя его оправдывало то, что он в этот момент старательно целился по поролоновым баночкам.   
– Эй, любитель собак, – позвал Фра и вручил обернувшемуся Мускато игрушечную таксу. – Девятнадцать, ещё бы раз, и был бы ты обладателем бегемота.   
Мускато наигранно взвизгнул от восторга и, зарывшись пальцами в тёмные кудряшки Фра, звонко поцеловал его смеющийся рот.   
– О, даритель собак Фра Фи, ты – единственный, ради кого я бы смог стать геем.   
– Геями не становятся, – отозвался Фра, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, и кивнул Джорджу: – Твоя очередь.   
– Иди-иди, Коржик, – ухмыльнулся Киллиан, и Мускато поддакнул:  
– Подари Аарону брелок на память о сегодняшнем дне.  
– Я боюсь, любой день в вашей компании остаётся в памяти Аарона как повод для ночных кошмаров, – проворчал Джордж и подошёл к стойке.   
Он надел наушники и защитные очки и, проведя рукой над рядком пистолетов, выбрал подходящий. Взвесив его в ладони, он встал напротив целей. Примерился, усмехнулся и, глянув на Киллиана, отошёл на дополнительные десять шагов от стойки. Из-за наушников он не слышал, как Саманта, Фра и Мускато хором вздохнули в удивлении, а Киллиан хихикнул и, сжав руку Найла в своей, прошептал:  
– О, сейчас будет весело.  
Минуту и пятьдесят сухих щелчков пистолета спустя Джордж снял наушники, но тишина, прятавшаяся в них, никуда не исчезла.   
– Поздравляю, – немного удивлённо проговорил араб, снимая с полки кролика и плюхая его перед Джорджем. Обняв розового монстра за шею, Джордж повернулся к скамейке. У Найла, Фра и Мускато были одинаково округлившиеся глаза, Саманта забыла про своё пиво, а Аарон смотрел на него с уважением. Киллиан подмигнул Джорджу и, стряхнув с себя невольное оцепенение, встал со скамейки:   
– Это, конечно, не медвежонок Паддингтон, но, думаю, Аарон сможет смириться с этим.   
Вздохнув, Джордж протянул кролика Аарону.   
– Но как? – спросил тот, прижимая кролика к животу. Эта розовая зараза весила, наверное, килограммов пять.   
– Я занимался стрельбой, даже в соревнованиях побеждал, – признался Джордж, надеясь, что остальные его не слишком хорошо слышат. – Правда, выигрывал только лучные турниры, но и годы тренировок могут быть для чего-то полезны, да?   
Он ткнул кролика в вышитый нос и, качнувшись с пятки на носок, пошёл к выходу, только ускорившись на крике Киллиана:  
– Эй, а поцелуй победителю?!


End file.
